


Spot

by nice_girls_play



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Gross, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_girls_play/pseuds/nice_girls_play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly inappropriate time and place for a discussion of this nature. But when has that ever stopped Rick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net and at the [Young Ones Slash LJ community](http://tyo-slash.livejournal.com) in 2006.

'Oh no you don't, you bastard.' Vyvyan clamped a hand down on a denim-clad arse as the person he was snogging shifted in his arms.

Trying to get Rick up to his room each night unnoticed by Mike or Neil was no easy task. Now that he'd gotten the Sociology student in the door and across his lap, zips down, one shirt off, the other unbuttoned, the last thing he wanted to do was talk bollocks. Which, unfortunately, was a habit Rick just couldn't seem to break (if he even tried). 

Vyvyan fought to contain his temper when the other boy's lips stilled against his, eyes snapping open to glare into a pair of huge, watery blue ones burning holes in his skull.

"What?" he barked impatiently as Rick tentatively reached for him, lightly cradling the punk's face in his hands.

"I think your spots are rubbing off on me," he smirked, absently thumbing a pock scar on Vyvyan's chin that mirrored a particularly inflamed spot on his own. Vyvyan caught the other boy's wrist and brought it down to rest against his own tented jeans, grinding slowly into his palm.

"And who bloody attacks _who_ every night?" he asked as Rick began to rock against his thighs and hips, wrist flexing as he rubbed between them.

Somehow, Vyvyan didn't believe his own complexion was the cause of Rick's bad luck with acne. Judging by the two other spots next to his nose and the three on his chest beneath the open shirt, he didn't really need any more help in that area. And anyway, sex was supposed to cure spots, wasn't it? Something to do with hormone imbalance? He'd have to ask Bleeding Jack or one of the other guys in his course about that. 

Undaunted, the medical student grazed a stubbled cheek against his housemate's like a scent-marking cat. 

"How do you know they're from me?" 

"What...?" Rick breathed, tipping his head back as Vyvyan drifted down to lick and bite at his jaw and throat. 

The other boy paused to nip at a familiar spot just under Rick's chin. 

"They could be from Neil." 

The anarchist bolted upright, butting Vyvyan in the face and nearly knocking him back on the narrow mattress. 

"I wouldn't touch that dirty hippie's pustulating lips with a twelve-foot barge pole!" 

Vyvyan was fairly certain 'pustulating' wasn't even a proper word, but ignored the use of it and concentrated on his housemate's horrified expression. 

"Who said you would?" 

" _You_ did! Just now." 

"I was talking about that extra bottle of laxatives I put in his lentil casserole last week." Planting a hand on either side underneath the shirt, Vyvyan shifted the other boy off of his lap and moved to stretch out on top of him on the bed. 

"Oh... Oh yeah, that's right." Rick's expressions ran the gamut from horror to confusion to revelation (with a touch of a grimace), ending with a rather breathless _"ohhh..."_ as Vyvyan shoved his free hand down the front of his trousers and into his Y-fronts. 

Vyvyan smirked as Rick's half-hard cock lurched into his hand. Leaning up on one elbow, he licked a path from the spot on his chin to his ear. 

"If Neil ever touches your lips _or_ your spots, I'll kill him." 

The light this statement seemed to bring to his housemate's enormous gaze stopped him short as Rick stared up at him with something uncomfortably akin to awe. 

_"...really?"_

"Yeah," he nodded. "Really." 

And, just to make sure the boy writhing beneath him got the point, Vyvyan reached over with his other hand and gave the spot on his chest a sharp squeeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever wrote for this fandom. A short near-PWP interspersed with a rather disgusting discussion about acne. Well done, me.


End file.
